A New Beginning
by lizpen
Summary: Jason has returned to Port Charles! But with a new face and no memories, he may just have a second chance. Will he and Elizabeth finally have the chance they've waited for? *None of the characters belong to me- I just like to write for the fun of it all!*
1. Chapter 1

***My apologies, fanfiction is clearly evil, and I'm tired of not being able to get my scene breaks in. So I've bolded the first word of each new scene.* This won't be a long fan fic, just a few chapters. But I would love your feedback!**

**Elizabeth** unlocked her front door, smiling a tad apprehensively at the man beside her. "It can be a little messy, with two wild boys around."

He raised an eyebrow, returning her smile despite the slight stiffness that lingered in his facial muscles. "Hey, I'm just grateful you're letting me stay for a few days! A few toys aren't a problem."

They stepped into her cheerful living room, filled with photos and, of course, some loose legos and video game paraphernalia. As Elizabeth shrugged out of her coat, he walked slowly towards the pictures, interested in the life of the angelic nurse who helped save his life and certainly his sanity- so far. There were pictures of two dark haired boys, of an older lady with Elizabeth and a man who looked like he could be her brother. A beautiful dark haired young woman, laughing with a younger version of Elizabeth. He could feel himself tense slightly at the picture, but continued looking, freezing as he turned to look at three pictures grouped together, of a beautiful little boy with piercing blue eyes, first as a baby, then toddler and then a pre-schooler. His head began to pulse, even as he reached for the picture, wanting, no needing to be closer to it.

"That's my Jake," Elizabeth said quietly, coming up behind him. She touched the glass, the sorrow in her voice evident as she continued, "Everyday I think of how he would look now. He was more and more like his father all the time."

"Jason."

She nodded, "Yes." Taking a deep breath, she continued. "This is Cameron, my oldest. And Aiden, my baby. My grandmother watches them after school when I work. Tonight is a sleepover with friends."

Elizabeth settled "Jake" into her spare room, moving aside the extra toys and books stored in boxes, and putting away the clothes that Jordon had dropped off at the hospital in an effort to help. "Now, take a nap!" She instructed him, pushing him gently towards the bed. "You're still recovering."

He grinned as he sat down on the bed, "You're really bossy, did you know that?"

Her smile faded, her hands stilling on the pillow she'd been plumping. The teasing line echoed in her head, a long forgotten phrase from an injured young man, of blood and friendship, laughter and tears.

"You okay?"

Shaking her head, Elizabeth began moving again, forcing Jason to the back of her mind, something that seemed to be becoming harder and harder the last few days. "Fine. Just a little sleepy myself. Are you sure you'll be fine for a few hours?"

"I promise. Go get some beauty sleep." As she grimaced, he laughed, "Not that you need it, of course."

**Jake** tossed and turned on the soft bed, his dreams a torment as snippets of phrases, moments flitted through his mind, only to slide further away each time he tried to focus on one. Car lights flashing towards him, gunshots echoing, medical phrases and people in white coats. Elizabeth, young with curly hair, laughing as she spun in a leather coat, older, with tears in her eyes, framed in a shadowy doorway, crouched in an elevator looking at him in panic. There was a dark haired little boy, riding on a toy train and a man's voice, impatient and sharp.

At the sound of a distant car horn, he jerked awake, Elizabeth's voice repeating in his head, "You chose not to be with me. You chose not to be with me."

When? How? Jake pushed himself upright, his head aching much as it had when he had looked at the pictures. When would he have not wanted to be with a bright, funny, beautiful woman like Elizabeth? And were these memories real? How could they be? She didn't know him at all. How could he have seen her at different ages?

Jake slowly leaned back with a quiet groan. Maybe he was going crazy after all. He thought back to when he first woke, the muddled phrases and blurred face that had made him think of Elizabeth. Had made him blurt out her name. Who the hell was he, and why was it that she mattered so much? Should he say something to her?

No, Jake decided. This could all be something he was just dreaming, a trick his mind was playing. There was no reason to rush. Take it slowly, and see what came back to him.

**Two** days later, Jake sat on an exam table, raising an eyebrow as the doctor checked him, murmuring "hmm.." several times.

"Hmmm..what?"

"Well, Mr…ahh…Doe, it looked like everything is healing nicely. But you do have some interesting previous injuries."

"Such as?"

"Well, the new injuries have crossed and opened some of the scar tissue, so it's difficult. But I see additional scarring in the head area, and what seems to be-" Here the doctor pursed his lips for a moment before slowly continuing. "Some likely old bullet wounds. One in the back, two on the chest and abdomen area, and one in the thigh."

Jake looked down past his short gown at the old scar on his thigh. "Bullet wound, huh?"

"Yes, one of several." He looked at his chart, then back at his patient. "Is it possible you were a soldier? "

He considered the question, then shrugged. "No idea. Not something that sounds interesting to me now, but-" He threw his hands up in a questioning gesture.

Bullet wounds? What the hell was he doing with bullet wounds? Was he some mercenary? A criminal? A really bad ammunitions teacher? Another question to put in his ever-growing list of who is he.

**Elizabeth** frowned over at Sabrina. "What are you saying?"

"I'm just saying you really don't know this guy. Letting him stay at your house seems pretty iffy. And," Sabrina leaned over here, "Dr. Carter found bullet wounds all over him this morning. His nurse said the guy didn't even flinch, just looked at the one on his thigh like it was some interesting museum exhibit."

Setting down the chart carefully, Elizabeth tried to ignore the sudden slight tremor in her hand. "On his thigh? Which one?"

"Which what?"

"Which thigh?"

"Oh, I don't remember. But I know there were two on his chest too."

Elizabeth could feel herself stiffen. Despite living in Port Charles, a patient with numerous gun scars just wasn't _that_ common. And scars in those locations? It couldn't be. But they'd dragged the lake, and never found Jason. Except he looked nothing, nothing at all, like Jason. Except the haircolor. And the eye color. And the build.

But Jason would know her. And Jason wasn't a man that made flirting comments, that could grin and banter with ease. He would never have leaned over the railing and shouted, "I'm King of the World" with a huge grin.

There was no way. She would know. Wouldn't she?

**She** drove home with Jake less than an hour later, discussing his visit with the doctor. He made no mention of the bullet scars that Sabrina had told her about, and she didn't want to overstep the privacy boundaries. Finally though, she just had to ask something, somehow.

"Do you remember me at all?" She looked over to see him frowning slightly. "From before, I mean."

Jake stared out the front window, debating what, if anything, he should say. I think I remember you? That you haunt my dreams every night? Finally he shook his head, giving her a faint smile. "I wish I did. You're sure you don't remember me, right?"

"I wish I did." She smiled back towards him, then turned towards the garage, reminding herself that fanciful tales never came true. Maybe they weren't meant to.

**Jake** enjoyed spending time with Elizabeth's sons. Cameron was a comic book fan, and could sit for hours telling Jake about Ironman and his battles. Aiden was a sweet little boy, obviously eager for some interaction with an adult male. It didn't take long before he was bombarded with requests to build castles, fight battles with evil guys and prove his driving skills on video games. His bones were healing, swollen face improving. And still his memory refused to return, taunting him with snippets of voices, flashes of places or people. An older man, proud and dark haired, standing before him in a white doctor's coat, smiling with pride. A clearly drunk blond boy, raging in frustration. A brother?

"It just takes time," Elizabeth assured him, understanding his frustration as she curled up on the sofa, the boys asleep for the night.

"I'm not sure I even want to know."

"Why wouldn't you?"

He sighed, brushing a hand through his dark blond hair. "I don't even know what kind of person I was. What if I was some criminal? Does it really even matter? After all, no one's looking for me."

"You don't know that. Maybe you were traveling. They might not even know you're missing." She reached out for him, putting her hand on his, her grip warm and reassuring.

Jake let his thumb stroke slowly over her fingers, pleased when she didn't pull away. He looked up, his blue eyes steady on hers. "I don't care. I can't keep waiting. It's time for me to start building a life, as I am now."

Elizabeth slowly nodded, a smile on her face. "Okay. Where do you want to start?"

He laughed, "With a last name. Preferably something that isn't Doe." At the mischievous look on her face, he added, "Or Smith."

**Alexis** Davis was a tremendous help, and Jake had to admit he liked the no nonsense lawyer. She cut through the red tape, and soon he was officially Jake Stuart, Man of Mystery. To himself and everyone else, apparently. He strolled around the downtown of Port Charles, familiarizing himself with his new hometown. One of the most impressive buildings was the Metrocourt Hotel. As he entered the front doors, he walked almost right into a loud argument between the infamous Franco and a dark haired older man.

"Do you really think I'm interested in anything you have to say, Corinthos? You wouldn't be worth mopping the floor with."

"Everyone knows what you really are, Franco."

"Yeah? And now Michael knows what you are."

The Corinthos guy lunged at Franco, and Jake could see Carly screaming nearby as a tall African-american guy tried to stop him. Franco charged back, and without thinking, Jake jumped into the fray, grabbing ahold of Franco to stop the fight, his arm going around his neck to hold him back.

"Enough!" Carly stormed between the angry men. "Both of you. Sean, take Sonny to go cool off." As Sonny left, still looking furiously angry, Carly turned to Franco. "You need to leave. Now."

Jake let the man go, stepping back to see if any more help was needed. After a few spitting words at each other, Franco stormed out, and Carly turned to Jake, looking impressed, and a little startled. "It's been- well, it's been a while since I've seen someone move that quickly."

"I was happy to help." He raised an eyebrow, "I take it that means you didn't get married?"

She laughed, remembering her conversation with him in the art room. "Well, it's definitely a very long, very messy story. But most things are with me."

He laughed, surprisingly amused by her. "I would believe that."

"I'm glad to see you up and around. How have you been?"

"Good. I officially have a full name now. Jake Stuart, at your service."

"You got your memory back?"

His smile faded, "No. But I've decided it's time to start fresh. I figure you can spend your life looking back, or you can make the best of what you have now."

Carly nodded thoughtfully. "Jason would have said something like that." As he turned to leave, she stopped him, a hand on his arm. "Wait- are you looking for a job."

"Maybe. Do you know of one, happy to accept without references? I'm a little short on those."

"I do. Here. You were great, and I need a security guy, just to keep the peace around here. Interested?"

He looked around the beautiful building. "Sure. When do I start?"

**"A** job?" Elizabeth turned, handing him the last plate to pop in the dishwasher. "With Carly?"

"Yeah," Jake looked a little surprised himself. "But, it's definitely a step forward, and I can't keep living off you."

"Jake-"

"Elizabeth-" He responded teasingly.

"You know I'm happy to have you here as long as you need."

"I know." Jake said seriously. "But you're my friend, and you already have two great kids you're caring for. You don't need more responsibility on your shoulders."

"I really-"

He took the cloth out of her hands, tossing it on the counter and turning her towards him. "Does anyone ever take care of _you_?"

"I don't know what you mean?"

"It sounds like you took care of Jason. You took care of Lucky. You take care of your kids, and tons of patients every day. Who takes care of you? Who makes sure that you have time to have fun?"

"I have plenty of time for fun." Elizabeth looked indignant, even as she knew what Jake said was true. How long had she patched Jason up, hugged him, fixed him, loved him, supported him while watching him leave over and over- his work, Sonny, danger- always more important than her, or their Jake. Lucky, the boy she loved that never really fully returned to her, desperate for drugs, determined to prove he was better, stronger. It had taken her a long time to accept that she was bad for Lucky, but that he was equally at fault. The man who had left her alone with memories of a lost son and two children that had needed him desperately.

"You know what I mean." His gaze was intent on hers, and she nodded slowly. "Yeah. But that's just how it is."

"It doesn't have to be. But you don't need to fix me anymore." He smiled coaxingly at her, "I do, however, still need a bed. So maybe we could work out some kind of rental agreement. "

She laughed, the serious atmosphere clearing as he had meant it to. "Fair enough. And you clean the bathroom on alternate days."

He groaned, "With three of us guys in the house? That's harsh, Elizabeth. You run a tough bargain."

**Jake** enjoyed working at the Metrocourt, and it was certainly an entertaining way to get to know the people of Port Charles. It seemed that everyone from the dreadful "Dr. O" to the mob boss Sonny Corinthos were frequent visitors, and he heard some interesting gossip about them all. Sonny, it seemed, had some sort of instability, and he frequently flared up at people during lunches or brief visits. Jake became intrigued to learn the long-lost Jason had not only worked for Corinthos, but had been his best friend. "That Jason must have had the patience of a saint," he murmured at one point as Sonny stormed out of the hotel after another confrontation with Franco.

"He did," said a chuckling voice behind him. Jake turned to see a tall, slender man behind him. "Patrick Drake, " he offered. "And you must be Jake Stuart. I saw you when you were still unconscious."

At Jake's frown, he clarified, "I'm a neuro-surgeon. Actually one of the best. Currently taking a break from GH. But Elizabeth asked me to review your chart."

Jake nodded his head, understanding now. "Well, nice to meet you, Doc."

"And you." He nodded after Sonny. "Jason was the only one who could calm Sonny down. I didn't respect what he did, or the danger he constantly dragged everyone in to. But aside from that, he could be a good guy."

"I think you're the first person who hasn't put a halo on the guy's head."

Patrick laughed deeply, "Well, we definitely had some differing opinions. He pulled my ex-wife into his problems more times than I like to count." He looked at Jake for a moment, measuring his words before he spoke. "And I didn't like that it always seemed Elizabeth was there for him, but when it counted, he didn't seem able to be there for her."

So Jason wasn't perfect after all, Jake thought. "So you're close to Elizabeth?"

"She's like a sister. And our kids are friends. I hear you're staying with her."

Jake nodded, appreciating the silent words of warning from Patrick. So someone, at least, tried to keep an eye out for her. "Yeah, I'm renting the spare room out from her. She's a wonderful woman."

"She is. And she deserves a good friend."

Jake held out his hand, smiling as Patrick shook it. "Two is even better."

**Elizabeth** felt completely frazzled. She had run late at work, missed a call from her grandmother, and forgotten to grab dinner for the boys on the way home. They'd just have to raid the freezer. Was there even anything _in_ the freezer? She had no idea.

She rushed into the house, "Gran? Gran, I'm so sorry I'm late."

Jake strolled out of the kitchen, smiling at her. "Audrey left two hours ago. She wasn't feeling well. Dinner's on the table."

"Dinner?" She looked at him, feeling as though her brain was frozen. He had on a "Don't kiss the chef" apron, a wide, relaxed smile that lit up those glorious blue eyes, and the most adorable splatter of.. ketchup? on his chin. "Where are the kids?"

Aiden rushed past him. "Mom, it's Man night!"

"Man night?"

"Yep!" He hung on her leg. "We made spaghetti , and it got everywhere, but Jake says that's okay on Man night."

"Oh, I see." She bent down to gave Aiden a big hug, noticing the sauce on his shirt. "Are you having fun on Man night?"

"Yep!"

Cameron stood in the doorway to the kitchen, "Hey Mom. We made a plate for you. It was insane!"

"Oh, thank you so much!" She looked over at Jake, a dazzling smile on her face. Who cared if there was sauce on the ceiling or anywhere else? Her kids were happy, dinner was done and there was a hot guy who clearly had accomplished these miracles. Good enough.

She followed the boys towards the kitchen, letting them go ahead as she stopped in front of Jake. "I don't know how to thank you. You're a lifesaver tonight."

"It was nothing. We had fun." He grinned down at her, raising an eyebrow as she reached up to gently touch his face, meeting his gaze with dancing eyes as she dabbed the sauce of his chin.

"I see that." The silence in the air was thick, and it was with a sense of inevitability that they leaned forward at the same time, lips touching gently in a first, stingingly sweet kiss.

**Later**, after the kids' excited yells broke them apart, they had a great night, finishing spaghetti, playing with water cannons in the backyard. Two exhausted boys tumbled into bed, with Elizabeth close behind. Jake stayed up, cleaning up the kitchen, turning on the news. He fell asleep on the couch, the low light of the tv fading away to reels of memories in his head. An elderly lady, genteel with silver hair, smiling at him. A familiar young girl with dark hair, grinning at him as she rolled her eyes. And Elizabeth. Always Elizabeth. Standing next to him, in a dim room, her voice echoing in his mind. "You listened without judging, and ever since that night, I've felt a special connection with you." His heart raced, feelings desperate to break through as she continued, "I don't think you ever knew just how much I fell in love with you. And then you left."

A crash of lightning echoed around the house, and as Elizabeth quietly snuck into the kitchen, she paused, hearing Jake talking in his sleep. "But I came back," he murmured, tossing restlessly in the light of the tv. "But I came back, Elizabeth."


	2. Chapter 2

***This story has taken on a life of it's own! I planned a quick two chapter, but it just seems to be going off in it's own direction. Let me know if you're enjoying it! Thanks for the reviews- I love to hear what the rest of you think.***

**"****Jake?"**

His eyes snapped open as Elizabeth shook him gently, calling his name. It took a moment for his thoughts to clear, for the reality of the woman in front of him to be separated from the dream of her.

"Jake, are you okay?" As he nodded and sat up, she settled on the couch next to him, looking concerned. "What were you dreaming about?"

You. That was the answer he wanted to give. But he still couldn't answer why, or how. Were these memories real? And if so, what did that mean for him? For her? Instead he gave a quick flash of a smile, "I really don't remember."

She rubbed his arm reassuringly. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah." He leaned back, "Do you know what I'd really like? Tell me about yourself. The people that made you the amazing woman you are now."

Her porcelain cheeks flushed at the compliment, "Oh, you don't want to hear my boring tale."

"I do." He reached for her hand, twining his fingers in hers. "How did you get to Port Charles?"

**HE** had a way of pulling information out of people, and Elizabeth found herself talking about her family, the early years with Lucky, her marriage to Ric, giving up her art in favor of a more practical career.

"And what about Jason?"

"Oh, Jason," she laughed lightly. "At first he was just Sonny's man. I didn't know him very well, although he did help me out after I thought Lucky died in the fire. It wasn't until I found him bleeding at the boxcar. And I couldn't just leave him there." She talked about bringing him back to the studio, healing him, the beginning of a lifelong battle with Carly, and a vital friendship with Jason.

"And he was there over Christmas?"

She smiled reminiscently. "He was. He bought me a leather coat. It was so beautiful."

Thinking of the past, she missed the quick flash in Jake's eyes, the memory of her spinning in that same coat. "And then what?" He asked quietly.

"Oh, then he left. And broke my heart. The first time. Later he came back, but the timing was never right. I married Ric, and we grew apart. Later, we became close again, and when Lucky was into the drugs- well, everything changed. There was a blackout, and I had just found out about Lucky and Maxie. I went to Jason's for a shoulder to cry on. And- and everything changed."

"And you had Jake." More of the memories flashing into his mind, fitting parts of her story. Elizabeth in the shadowy door, her tear-stained face. The same shadowy room, quietly spoken words as she looked up at him. And then a new memory, her soft voice trembling. "Lucky's not the father of this baby. You are."

She nodded, looking towards the fireplace. "And I made a mess. Lucky thought he was the father, Jason got back together with Sam. I lied to everyone. And all it did was hurt everyone even more when the truth came out."

He forced himself to ask a harsh question. "Did Jason want to be with you, as a family?"

"I think so. Later, he asked me to marry him. We talked about how much we loved each other. And 24 hours later, it was over. Jason couldn't leave his work, and he said the boys and I would always be in danger if we were together. Things went on in secret for awhile, but it just could never happen."

"So he chose his work over all of you."

She turned to look back at him, shaking her head. "It's not that easy, Jake. He picked that job when he was nothing more than a kid. And I think he loved what he did in a lot of ways. But it also meant he was in it for life. He tried to walk away a few times. It never worked."

"And Sam?"

"Sam loved all the danger, the adventure. And after Jake died, Jason seemed to feel that he had to try to make things matter. Sam had loved him for years, and she fit into that world. And so he married her. And later Danny came along." She sighed, still ashamed of what she had done. "And I was so hurt. I felt like, like Jake and I had never even mattered. And I lied about some test results. I finally told Jason the truth, but I was just so wrong."

Jake leaned back against the couch, thinking quietly. Finally he looked up. "Did you try to fix what you did?"

"Well, of course-"

"Then let it go. You made a mistake. He made mistakes. You can't keep paying penance for something you can't change, Elizabeth." He nudged her with his shoulder, "Tell me more about Jason's family."

"Well, he wasn't very close to many of them. He'd had-" here she smiled wryly at him. "A traumatic brain injury from being in a car wreck, and he was very different from the Jason from before. He loved his grandmother, Lila. And he had a sister named Emily." She gestured over to the picture of her laughing with a beautiful brunette. "She was my best friend. But he struggled for a long time with Alan and Monica, his parents. And he and his brother, AJ, had a very rough relationship."

Lila, the elderly lady in the wheelchair. Emily, the young girl who had rolled her eyes in amusement. He could see them flash by again, just as in his dreams. "What was Jason like before the wreck?"

"I didn't know him then. But Monica said he was so patient, always smiling, the life of the crowd. He had wanted to be a doctor."

"Quite a change."

She smiled, "I'm sure it was." She looked up at the clock, "I have got to get some sleep! Early shift tomorrow." She straightened the pillow next to her, then stood up. "Are you coming up?"

"Not yet." He gave her quick smile, "But get that beauty sleep, Nurse Webber."

He watched Elizabeth head upstairs, waiting for the hall light to go off before taking a deep breath and leaning forward, his hands clasped. Could he be right? Could he be the infamous Jason Morgan? And if he was, what did he want to do about it?

**Jake** forced his concerns to the back of his mind, focusing on work, on Elizabeth and the boys. He couldn't help wonder what kind of man would walk away from her? Would choose his work over raising his own son, and a great kid like Cameron?

It wasn't until a week later that he met with his neurologist, finally asking one the questions that had been plaguing him. "Is it possible, Dr. Niles, to have an accident that changes memories and personalities, and then to have another one years later that could change it all again?"

The neurologist looked intrigued, "Well, in theory, yes. That would be a great deal of damage over one lifetime. But, it's possible that those memories, those personality traits could possibly jog loose, so to speak. The second accident, if severe but survived, could leave someone with traits from both personalities, bits and pieces of both memories. Almost a third version of the patient, in other terms."

Jake nodded, "And is it likely to return to one or the other?"

"After what period of time? Since your accident?" At Jake's affirmative, He hesitated before replying, "No. It's likely that the personality you are, the way you think and act, is the way you will continue to be. Hopefully, memories will continue to return, and you may find that what you learn or memories of how you felt then may help form your responses now. But I think, overall, you are already the man you will continue to be, Mr. Stuart."

**Standing **down at the docks, Jake looked out over the water. It was an interesting view, with nothing marking the place where Jason Morgan had tumbled to his possible death. He turned at the sound of a woman's laughter, vaguely familiar to him.

"Patrick, come on! We're already late!"

Dr. Drake came down the steps, just behind a petite, dark-haired woman. "Hey, Jake! How are you?'

She stopped, turning to see who Patrick was speaking to. "Oh, you must be the man who was in the accident." She smiled, "I'm so glad to see you're doing well. My name's Sam. Sam Morgan."

"And we're late." Patrick added apologetically. "We were supposed to be at the Haunted Star twenty minutes ago. And the babysitter leaves in two hours."

"No worries." Jake smiled at them both, "Have a great night, you crazy kids."

He waited until they left before leaning against the wall. So, that was Sam Morgan. An attractive woman, but nothing that really interested him. And she was clearly in a happy relationship with the good doctor. He looked out once again over the darkening water, coming to a decision. He was Jake Stuart now. And he knew he liked Jake Stuart. If he turned out to be Jason, he would have to deal with that in time. But unless or until his memories did return in more than snippets, there was no point worrying about it.

**Elizabeth **had to admit that she had not been so happy in a very long time. She smiled over at Sabrina, tugging on the sweater that matched her dress. "How do I look?"

"Great! Now, did you add the matching bra and panties?"

"Sabrina!"

"Hey, I'm just being a good friend. After all, you have to admit Jake's pretty hot."

Elizabeth bit her lip, trying to prevent a huge grin. "He's pretty cute."

"He's full on hot. And I love that he's taking you on a date night. Don't even bother to come get the boys before noon tomorrow."

"It's just a movie and dinner." Not that she wasn't excited. Jake had slotted so easily into her life, it made her nervous. She would find him out back, building snow forts with the boys, doing anything he could to avoid dishes, or sprawling out on the sofa to tease her about a scary movie, catching her in his arms when she jumped in surprise, often kissing her and laughing. The kissing…

"You're turning pink. What are you thinking about? Confess."

"Just, you know. He's… a good kisser."

"Oh, really? Just kissing?"

"I have two young boys living in my house!"

"Still. There's always early bed time."

Elizabeth couldn't help laughing, throwing a pillow at Sabrina. "Stop it!"

**The** movie was, of course a scary one. "You picked that on purpose!" She accused him, enjoying the feel of his arm around her as they left the theater.

"Of course. How else could I get you to neck with me like a teenager at the movies?" He smiled flirtatiously, "After all, I'm missing some of these important experiences from my youth." He leaned over, kissing her once again, his lips teasing hers.

"So what's next, we park and make out?" That actually sounded pretty appealing, she thought, or would if it wasn't 30 degrees out.

"Hmmm…Maybe we could just sneak up to your room and pretend your parents left for the evening."

"Why, Mr. Stuart, are you trying to have your wicked way with me?"

"I believe I am, Ms. Webber." He kissed her again, softly. "Is it working?"

Breathless, her blue eyes met his, sparks flying. "Yes."

**They **stumbled into the house, trying to kiss even as Elizabeth attempted to lock the door. Jake took the keys from her, tossing them into the living room, then pushed her against the door, kissing his way down her neck as she shivered with feeling, tugging his coat off his broad shoulders and stroking his muscled back through the dress shirt.

"Upstairs?" he murmured, returning back to kiss her lush pink mouth, his tongue teasing hers, his fingers pulling down the zipper of her rose colored dress.

"Mmhmm." She twined her arms around his neck as he lifted her, enjoying his strength as he easily mounted the stairs, then laughing in surprise as he tossed her on the bed. "Now, Ms. Webber, "he growled as he moved over her, "What was this I overheard about matching underwear?"

**Elizabeth** stretched lazily the next morning, feeling completely relaxed as the sun lit her bedroom. Jake lay beside her, sprawled on his back, one arm holding her against him. He looked so sexy in sleep, stubble on his chin, his dark blond hair tousled from her fingers during their long, sensual night of lovemaking.

She let her fingers trail down his chest, slowing as she reached the bullet scars. She had forgotten all about them, the last few months passing with no further concerns. But here they were, and she felt a sudden flash of dread as she slowly traced the scars, one with newer overlying scars from his recent injuries. Exactly where she had healed one so many years before. Barely breathing, she gently moved the sheet, looking down toward his thigh. And there it was, the bullet scar on the left thigh, from where she had once removed a bullet, terrified that he would bleed to death. She had stitched the wound herself, making the line slightly jagged in her fear, just as it still was now. She reached out slowly, barely tracing the scar.

"Elizabeth." She looked up, tears shimmering in her eyes as they met his calm blue gaze. "You know who I was, don't you?"

Elizabeth nodded, unable to stop a tear sliding down her cheek, her voice trembling. "Yes."

He gently touched her, wiping the tear away. "Then say it."

"Jason."


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologize for the delay, we've had some family in the hospital. :( Thanks for the reviews. I don't want to make this story too long or involved, but I am enjoying writing the new version of Jason. **

**Elizabeth's** eyes widened in shock as he nodded calmly, slowly dropping his hand from her damp cheek. "You knew?"

"I suspected." As Elizabeth sat up, a sheet wrapped around her slim figure, Jake pushed himself up against the pillows. "Elizabeth-"

"What do you mean, you suspected?" Her emotions were in turmoil. Jake, the fun, caring, laid-back man she had come to know, one and the same as the serious, complicated man who had dominated so much of her earlier life. "I don't understand any of this!"

As she moved to get off the bed, Jake grabbed her hand, pulling her back down. "Listen to me. Please." She slowly sank back onto the bed, and he continued, looking grim. "I wasn't sure who I was. The only thing I do know is that I kept dreaming of you." At her surprised look, he shook his head. "Yes, you. I dreamed of you in your leather coat, spinning around with a huge smile and lots of curls." Her mouth dropped open, and he smiled wryly. "I dreamed of you crying in front of a picture, your hair up, in a beautiful dress. Of you yelling at me, and catching you when you tried to run off." He looked down for a moment before looking back up to her stunned gaze, "Of you at my door, in tears, telling me that I left you, and things were never the same. And of you telling me I was your baby's father."

"You remembered?" she whispered, "And you never said anything?"

"No. I only remember bits and pieces. Most of it is like watching a reel of a movie. I remember Emily laughing. My grandmother telling me how proud she was. My father, who was so excited that I was going to be a doctor. And I remember my brother, fighting with him before he crashed a car."

"Before? But-"

"I know." He sighed, running his hand through his dark blond hair, a gesture she now recognized as very _Jason. " _I asked the neurologist if it was even possible, to have survived two crashes. And he told me that I likely have a bit of each personality." He raised an eyebrow, "Jason 3.0, I guess."

"Why didn't you tell me?" She couldn't help but feel hurt. How could he have kept this from her? After all she had told him?

Jake sighed. "I don't know Jason. I'm _not_ Jason. And I don't want to be."

"But you _are_ Jason!"

"No, I'm not. Most of that life, those lives, are a mystery to me. I don't remember people, or events for the most part. I'm told Sonny was Jason's best friend, but honestly I think the guy is a jerk. I have no interest in being a criminal. And the idea that anyone put that life above their family is disgusting to me."

"Jake-"

"Elizabeth," He reached for her hand, and she hesitantly circled her fingers around his. "I like who I am. And I'm not ever going to be Jason Morgan, Corinthos's right hand man, again. I don't want Jason's life. I want to be here, with you. Working a job that I leave at the door."

"With one of your best friends! I don't like Carly, but-"

His laughter startled her, "No, you don't. And the feeling is still very mutual." His smile faded. "I like Carly. She tells it like it is. And I can see how Jason liked her. She's becoming a good friend again."

"Then shouldn't you tell her?"

"Tell her what? I'm your best friend, but I don't remember any of it. And don't show up at my door at 3 am with your newest Sonny issue like you told me you used to, because I'd have to slam it in your face?"

"It's not only Carly. What about Sam? Jake, you're-" the color leeched from her cheeks. "You're married. To Sam. You have a son!"

"That I don't know. A wife that has moved on. I don't remember anything about Sam. But she seems happy being with Dr. Drake." As she shook her head, he tightened his hand on hers. "Elizabeth, I've thought of what would happen if I announce that I'm him. Danny and Sam would spend the rest of their lives in danger. You, your boys would be in the same position. If I didn't return to that life, I couldn't protect any of you. If I did, I'd have no idea what the hell I was doing and I would probably still get you all killed."

"You want me to lie?"

"I want you to let me be me, as I am now." He flashed a grin, trying to soothe her, "You know ,the charming, handsome guy who cooks a mean hamburger."

She sighed, still looking troubled. "I don't know. I don't- I don't want anything to change." Her eyes met his, "You're so different, and I love being with you, but it's just not right."

"It is right." He leaned forward, "Elizabeth, I finally have a chance to start fresh. Jason Morgan can fade away into the past, and everyone gets a chance to be safe and happy. Please. For all of us."

**Elizabeth **stared down at the chart in front of her, trying for the fourth time to read the same paragraph. It was no use. Trying to think of anything but Jake-_Jason_ was a lesson in futility. She even worked with his mother, had watched Monica lose AJ again. How could she deny her the chance to get to know her son again? And Michael? He was already struggling with losing AJ, and now he and Sonny were clearly in the middle of a major fall out. He needed Jason.

But Jake's not Jason, she reminded herself. He knew about Michael, about Monica. And he chose to keep his distance. He talked with Michael at the Metrocourt when they ran into each other, and they were friendly. She had messed up lives before by trying to help. Was she really being selfish if she let Jake decide how he wanted to handle his life?

**Jake **strolled up to the Quartermaine mausoleum, mildly surprised that no one had questioned him on the way there. Here was his past, people he loved and lost. He read the names, some of which came with a memory, some which didn't. It was at AJ's that he stopped, staring up at the name, mildly surprised by the instant headache the name gave him. A blond boy, the boy in the crash. A man, so bitter and angry over what he had done, what he had allowed to be done. Feelings roared through him, love, despair and frustration, and worst of all guilt. He could truly remember how little he cared when Carly kept young Michael. How could he have been so cold to his own brother?

"I was wrong, AJ. I was wrong to keep Michael from you." Caught up in his own surprising grief, in the memories of his brother that flooded in, he failed to see the blonde woman in the door, her hand going to her mouth in shock. Placing his hand on the cold stone, he sighed. "I did so many things wrong, but letting Sonny raise your son, my nephew, that was one of the worst. I'm sorry."

"Jason?" It took a moment for the tremulous voice to invade his thoughts. "Jason?"

He spun around, taking a deep breath at the woman in front of him. She filled his memories too. Younger, eager to show him around the hospital, as thrilled as his father that he would be continuing in medicine. He wanted, desperately, to lie to her. Jason's life was a Pandora's box he had already opened too much. "I don't know what you mean."

"Yes, you do." She stepped towards him, her voice becoming stronger, more determined. "You're Elizabeth's Jake Doe. The one from the accident."

"Jake Stuart now." He shifted to move past her, ""Excuse me."

"Don't you dare." She stepped in front of him. "You told AJ that you're sorry. Then do something about it. Don't leave his mother without a single child."

He looked down at her, the aching headache mixing with a longing to know, to understand a part of himself that he had lost, so many years ago. "You can't tell anyone. Nobody can know I was Jason."

Her breath caught, and she sank onto the stone bench, Jake grabbing hold of her to ease her down slowly. "How? I know you were in an accident, but-"

Jake explained, as best he could, what had happened to him. His fall into the water as Jason, the lost time before the wreck, he had no idea. But the surgery, the realization that he had been Jason, even his decision to hide his former identity, he told his mother all of it.

"And Elizabeth knows?"

"Yeah." He nodded, "She's having a tough time with me refusing to tell anyone."

Monica sighed, "After little Jake died, I was terrible to her. I couldn't accept that there were reasons I wasn't told about him. All I knew was that I lost a grandson I never even knew. And I blamed her for all of it."

"This is not on her," he replied firmly. "This is my choice."

"Yes, it is. And you'll have to make that very clear if the truth ever comes out."

"And you'll keep my secret as well?"

She smiled at him, a sheen of tears in her eyes. "Jake, I lost your brother and Emily, and you a very long time ago. If the only way to keep my son and those he loves safe is in secret, than that's how it has to be. But secrets have a way of being found out."

His laughter echoed through the room, "You always used to tell us that!"

"You- you remember that?"

"Yeah." The smile remained as several flashbacks of her saying just that flashed through his mind. She had loved him, and lost so much. How could he deny either of them this chance?

**Elizabeth** clocked out of the computer, grabbing for her purse. Between worrying over Jake and Mrs. Rosas in room #602, she was just exhausted.

"Elizabeth?"

She turned at the sound of Dr. Quartermaine's voice, ashamed that this was one of the last people that she wanted to talk to right now. She had already kept Monica's grandson from him. Now, she was hiding the truth about Jason.

"Dr. Quartermaine?"

"I was hoping to have a word with you before you left?" Monica looked determined, and Elizabeth sighed inwardly, trying to avoid looking longingly towards the elevator.

"Of course."

She followed Monica back to her office, raising an eyebrow as the older woman shut the door. Was Dr. "O" complaining about her again?

"I know you need to get home, so I'll get straight to the point." Monica held her gaze as she continued, "I know who your Jake truly is."

Elizabeth could feel the damning flush creeping up her cheeks. "I- I don't know what you mean."

"You do. He and I spoke today." Her eyes softened, and she smiled at Elizabeth. "I'm not angry, Elizabeth. I'm thrilled. We spent quite a while discussing his options and, while I don't agree with everything, I do understand."

"I know it's wrong. I should-"

"You should do what is right for you and Jake." She nodded at Elizabeth. "I can't pretend to agree with all of this. But I remember very clearly what happened after his first accident. He truly was a very different man, with no sense of his previous feelings, emotions or memories. He can't make himself feel or do what isn't right for him. It truly is starting over." She reached for Elizabeth's hand. "You aren't responsible for his choice. This is his decision, and only his. I was wrong once, blaming you for something that was Jason's choice. What I should have seen then, and what I do see now, is that you have always supported him, and loved him. I'm grateful for that, Elizabeth. And I'm very glad that he has you in his new life now."

"And Sam and Danny?"

Monica sighed, "He's made the choice he feels will protect both of them, and everyone else. Both of us saw the world he lived in. I can't disagree that Danny has a much better chance being as far from all that as possible."

Elizabeth's phone beeped, interrupting them both. "Sorry, it's probably Cameron-" She paused, then smiled as she read the text. "KING OF THE WORLD LOOKING FOR LOST PRINCESS OF NURSING."

She looked up to find Monica smiling at her. "Go, Elizabeth. You both deserve a second chance."


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for the reviews! It really inspires me to keep going. I'm sorry my updates aren't faster. But I am loving this story, and also what we're seeing on tv!

AS the flowers bloomed around Port Charles, Elizabeth and Jake settled into the life they were creating for themselves. While the drama swirled around them, they enjoyed quiet dinners out, time with the boys, and simply the joy of getting to know each other. Elizabeth had to admit that spending time with Jake, or Jason 3.0 as he reminded her occasionally with a wry chuckle, was so enjoyable. He made her relax, and his witty sarcasm and rumbling laughs delighted her. Watching him with the boys, sprawled out on the floor playing bad guys or building a town for little people spread a deep warmth through her.

She often found it odd. Jake _was _Jason, but in so many ways he wasn't the Jason she had known. It really was like starting a life with a brand new man, one who was much more relaxed, quick to laugh, demonstrably loving. And yet, there were moments when she saw the same core of steel. Jake was laid-back, until someone or something hurt the people he cared for. Then those blue eyes would flash, and his quick mind would return a sharp retort, or a quick way of controlling the situation as he needed to.

One day she opened the front door, surprised to see Jake and Cameron both look up at her from the sofa, serious expressions on their faces. "Is everything okay?"

Cam responded quickly, springing up. 'Fine, Mom. I've got to go get homework done." He headed towards his bedroom, taking the steps two at a time.

Jake waited until Cam disappeared around the corner before looking up at Elizabeth, nodding his head in a gesture to follow him to the kitchen. They stepped in together, and she closed the door quietly behind her. "What's going on? Is Cam okay?"

"He's fine," Jake reassured her, leaning against the refrigerator. "But he is having a bit of a problem with one of the kids at school. Spencer."

"Spencer?" She sighed. "They just can't seem to get along at all. This all started over little Emma."

"Well, she is one cute kid. And it doesn't help that we watch her for Patrick. I think Spencer sees that as an unfair advantage for Cam. Anyway, today he apparently told the teacher that Cam has been copying off his homework."

"Oh no! Cam wouldn't cheat! How could Spencer do that?" She sighed, pushing her brown curls back. "I'll have to call the school."

"I already did." At her raised eyebrow, he gave a lethal smile. "Strike fast. I wanted to make sure the teacher took a good look before Spencer tossed his papers. It turns out that none of the homework she found was at all similiar. I asked her to make copies of everything, then I followed that up with a call to Nikolas."

She bit her lip, "And what did he say?"

"At first he gave me some crap. But after I told him about the teacher's findings, his tune changed. He wants to bring Spencer over to apologize."

Elizabeth was so used to being a single parent, dealing with all the tears, the worries and misunderstandings, that having someone else step in and quickly sort out a problem was just a shock. And yet, it was almost like a huge weight she could feel slowly falling away. "So Nik is on his way over?"

"Evidently." Jake shrugged, "I hope you don't mind, but Cam was upset, so I wanted to take care of it as soon as I could."

"No, thank you." She smiled, stretching up and giving him a sweet kiss. "It makes such a difference for Cam to have you in his corner."

As their lips met for a slow, lingering kiss, they heard Cam yell, "Mom, Uncle Nik and Spencer are here."

**Elizabeth** stepped out on the porch with Nikolas, watching Spencer as he angrily marched off to the driveway. "Thank you for making him tell the truth."

Nik scowled in the direction of the car, "I'm not sure what's going on with him lately. But, I'm sorry for what he did today. I'll call the school myself in the morning."

She touched his arm briefly in support, then turned towards the door.

"Elizabeth-"

Turning back, she looked at him inquiringly.

"This Jake guy. Hasn't things moved pretty fast between the two of you? That you're already letting him handle Cam's problems?"

Her blue eyes narrowed, "Is that any of your business?"

"Look, I care about all of you. I'm just saying, you haven't known this guy very long. You don't even know who he really is. I just don't want you making any mistakes."

Her voice was chilly as she reached for the door. "I know _exactly _who he is. And we don't need your concern, Nikolas. Good night." She shut the door behind her, leaving him on the dark porch.

**Jake **set the paperwork aside on his desk, yawning, That's what he got for staying up late on a Die Hard marathon with Elizabeth. Who knew his Angel had a secret yearning for Bruce Willis and late night margaritas? The recent promotion to Head of Security was great for pay, but the paperwork angle of it was going to kill him today.

"Hey, I wanted to take a minute and talk to you."

He looked up, controlling his features as he saw Sonny Corinthos in the doorway. Freshly back from jail, the mob boss looked a little worse for wear, pale and thinner than usual. But as usual, the "teflon boss" had managed to beat the system, this time in the murder of AJ.

Jake's flashbacks still occurred, some now including the man standing before him. He wrestled with the choices that he had made, the damage he had caused. Watching Michael from afar, knowing that AJ no longer had the chance to watch his son flourish as a Quartermaine, become a strong, if someone bitter, man weighed on him. He knew that Jason had done a lot of good, but he had also left hearts broken, people devastated in his wake.

"Mr. Corinthos. What can I do for you?"

"Carly says you're her best employee, and a good guy." Sonny strolled into the room, looking over the beige room. "I'm looking for someone who can help me out on a new-venture I'm planning to start."

Jake couldn't help but raise an eyebrow, mouth quirking in an ironic smile. What would Sonny think if he knew he was actually talking to his former right hand man? "Thanks for the thought, but I'm not looking for another job right now."

"Well, a little extra money can never hurt. Especially if you have a family." He reached forward, picking up a picture off the desk, Elizabeth and the boys in the park, piled onto a tire swing and laughing. The surprise in his dark eyes was clear as he looked back at Jake, who was leaning back in his chair, arms crossed. "I didn't realize you knew Elizabeth Webber well."

"Very." Jake stood slowly, taking the picture back, his blue eyes cool. "So thanks for your offer, Mr. Corinthos. But I have a family, and I'm not interested in anything that you can offer." Their gazes clashed, Sonny reading a surprising coldness in the man standing opposite him. He flashed Jake a quick smile, meant to defuse the tension. "Understandable," he responded, gesturing with one hand. He headed for the door, stopping and surprising Jake with his parting words. "Elizabeth- she was once very important to a good friend of mine. She and her kids, he would want them to be happy."

He left, and Jake put down the picture frame with a deep breath.

**Elizabeth **laced her fingers with Jake's, laying back against him on the couch. "I thought we'd never get Aiden to sleep."

"Mmm..me neither. That kid is one hell of a night owl."

She laughed, the light sound echoing in the darkened living room. "He's like the energizer bunny."

"On speed." He kissed the top of her head, enjoying the soft feeling of her in his arms. "And yet Cam falls asleep practically at dusk." He let his chin rest on her dark curls. "What did Jake do?"

He felt her fingers tighten on his. "He was like Aiden. Jake was always caught up in something that just couldn't wait. "Five more minutes, mommy. Five more minutes." He would have stayed up until dawn if I let him."

"Clearly he was like his mom, then." He felt her fingers relax in his, his thumb stroking gently. "His birthday is coming up, isn't it?"

She nodded, "His 8th. I can't believe it."

"We should take some time to go to the bridge that day. Just the two of us."

She turned, looking at him in surprise. "You remember?"

His response was quiet, "I remember."

She laid back against him, "We'll ask Gran to watch the boys. Take the day off for the two of us."

"For the three of us," he corrected. "Now, can I get you to come to bed with me now, or are you going to try to con me into another movie, you closet action nut?"

**They** did spend time on Jake's birthday at the bridge, with Elizabeth telling him more stories of their little boy, discussing what Jake would be doing now. Her sadness was palpable, her wonderful memories of a vibrant little boy forever warring with the fact that he was taken from her far too soon. He listened carefully, eager to know all he could about the little boy he would never have a chance to watch grow up, even from afar as he did with Danny. He remembered Jake as a newborn, held in the proud arms of a glowing Elizabeth, and watching him toddle around her house once or twice But his memories were distant, and they fought for space with the guilt at not knowing if that's truly how little he had seen his son, or if they were only the few he remembered at this point. He really didn't want to know.

"Does it bother you that I go by his name?" He asked her as they looked out into the water, his hand over hers on the bridge ledge.

Elizabeth tipped her head for a moment, thinking before shaking her head no. "No, it doesn't. It feels like- like that was his link to Jason, and now it's what links you back to Jake. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah. Yeah it does."

Afterwards, they picked up Cam and Aiden taking them out to the park for a picnic and watergun fight, both still thinking about the tow-headed boy that was missing from the game.

**Jake **sat bolt upright in bed gasping, "Robin!"

His voice startling her, Elizabeth reached over to snap on the lamp. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"It's Robin." He was still only half awake, breathing heavily, as though he'd just been running.

"What about Robin?"

"Where is she?"

She stroked his back calmingly. "She took a job out of town. Patrick doesn't talk about it a lot. I'm not sure what it is."

"We got away. But then we got separated. She went to Anna's."

"What do you mean?" She felt a dart of fear. "Jake, where were you?" He didn't answer, starting off in the distance. "Jake! Jake! _Jason!"_

At the name, his blue gaze turned on hers. "I was being held in some medical facility. Robin was there. I don't know why. We got out, we separated. Robin was going to Anna." He drew his legs up, resting his muscled arms on his knees, tipping his head back. "I went to Sonny's. And that's where they found me, I could hear Sonny and Sam, talking. But I couldn't let them get hurt. I jumped out of the SUV. And right into the path of that car." He looked back over at her. "I knew it was you at the hospital. You wouldn't give up on me." He sighed. "You never do."

"Oh my god."


End file.
